Nasib Seorang Jomblo
by DragonShadowDSC
Summary: Nasib Natsu,Gray, Lucy n Erza sebagai seorang jomblo/gak bisa bikin summary/rnr/kacau.


Nasib Seorang Jomblo

Rate: T

WARNING: Typo, OOC, Abal dll.

X

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Nasib Seorang Jomblo © DSC

X

Enjoy Reading

X

"NATSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" seorang cewek berambut kuning langsung berlari ke arah Natsu, rupanya, cewek itu nggak sendiri, ada dua orang lagi, seorang lelaki yang _shirtless_ dan seorang perempuan berambut merah, yang dipanggil menampakkan wajah _desperate_ "Apaan?" tanya Natsu "Nats! Gimana si Lisanna? Kamu diterima?" tanya Gray, ya, Natsu baru saja menembak Lisanna, ia sudah merencanakannya sejak malam.

Natsu kemudian menatap Gray "Diterima yak? Iya! Kan udah kubilang! Dia suka sama ka-," "DITERIMA APANYA BODO! DIA TUH DAH PUNYA PACAR!" kata Natsu, Gray langsung bengong "HAH!?" tanya Gray "Iya! Dia udah punya Bickslow!" kata Natsu.

Hening.

"BICKSLOW!? DEMI APA NATS!? DEMI APA!? SI BICKSLOW TUKANG NGEJULURIN LIDAH ITU!?" tanya Gray "IYA!" seru Natsu, Lucy cengok "Kamu gimana Luce? Jadi nembak Loke?" tanya Natsu, Lucy kaget "Jadi?! Diterima kagak!?" tanya Natsu "Dia udah sama… Aries," kata Lucy kemudian mojok.

"SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN!" seru Erza, Gray, Natsu dan Lucy kaget dengan sikap ketua mereka "Apaan Za?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku bakal nembak Jellal!" seru Erza.

"HAH!?" tanya Lucy "Ganbatte Za!" seru Gray "YOSH!" kata Nasu "Gray gimana? Jadi nembak Juvia?" tanya Natsu "Kagak," jawab Gray "Lha? Kenapa?" "Dia pulang kampung, dan lagi dia udah jadian ama si Lyon," kata Gray.

"Oh,"

.

.

.

DSC Present Nasib Seorang Jomblo

.

.

.

Erza berjalan gontai menuju markas geng nya, saat tiba Natsu sudah membawa makanan "Yo Za! Gimana si Jellal?" tanya Natsu, Erza langsung duduk, mukanya _desperate_ , dia sudah seperti orang yang putus asa "Za?" "DIA UDAH PUNYA ULTEARRRRR!" seru Erza.

"Eh iya ya, kemarin Jellal umumin kan?" tanya Lucy, Gray mengangguk "Sabar ya, Za, omong-omong, si Wendy mana nih?" tanya Gray.

"Minna! Maaf aku telat," Seoang gadis kecil berjalan kearah mereka "Oh, iya, nggak papa Wendy, eh nanti hari Sabtu kamu mau ke rumahku nggak?" tanya Lucy "Etto, aku mau Lucy-san.. tapi… aku mau malming (malam minggu) an..," kata Wendy.

Lucy yang sedang makan langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya "MALMING?! BARENG SIAPA WENDY!?" tanya Lucy _shock_ , begitupun dengan Natsu, Gray dan Erza "R-Romeo-kun.. aku nembak dia kemarin.. terus di terima..," kata Wendy.

Tiba-tiba, wajah keempat anggota geng lainnya langsung _gloom_ sambil menatap Wendy tajam "Etto.. minna?" tanyanya.

 _Sialan nih anak, mana bisa dia punya pacar duluan?_

 _Gila, generasi muda jaman sekarang_

 _Kenapa oh mengapa… Yang kecil punya pacar duluan, sementara yang udah gede pada jomblo…_

"Ya sudah minna, aku ada janji dengan Romeo-kun! Matta ne!" seru Wendy.

.

.

.

Natsu sedang duduk di rumahnya, ketika teleponnya berbunyi "Iya, Natsu Dragneel," kata Natsu " _Yo,_ _Idiot_ ," ternyata Gajeel yang nelepon "Apa?" tanya Natsu " _Malming yuk?_ " ajak Gajeel "…Lu lupa ya?" tanya Natsu " _Hah? Gue Lupa apaan?_ " tanya Gajeel "GUA KAN JOMBLOOOO!" seru Natsu, Gajeel kemudian ketawa " _O iya, gua lupa lo jomblo, sabar deh, mblo, dadah_ ,"

"GAJEEL! GUA KUTUK LO JADI BATU!"

.

.

.

"Lu-chan, kita nonton Love At First Sight yuk?" tanya Levy, Lucy mengangguk, padahal hatinya sakit sekali _gue jomblo Levy.. napa lo ajakin gua?_ Gumam Lucy dalam hati.

Dan pada akhirnya… keesokan harinya, Lucy mojok di kamar terus-terusan.

.

.

.

Erza diajak ke Prom Night oleh Ultear, ia pun ikut ke Prom Night tersebut.

Ia mengenakan gaun terbaiknya, saat masuk ke Prom Night itu, banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan, Erza jadi merasa tersingkir.

"Haii! Namaku Sherry, namamu siapa?" tanya seorang perempuan "Erza," jawab Erza "Oh Erza ya? Eh ya, ini pasangan aku, Ren," kata Sherry "Oh, hai," kata Erza "Pasanganmu mana Za?" tanya Sherry "….gak ada," kata Erza "Oh? Kamu jomblo ya?"

Oh, kamu _JOMBLO_ ya?

Kamu _JOMBLO_ ya?

 _JOMBLO_ ya?

 _JOMBLO_

 **JLEB!**

Erza langsung kabur dari Prom Night itu.

.

.

.

"Gray, mana pacar kamu?" tanya Silver "Nggak ada yah," jawab Gray "Kalo gitu, ayah mau kamu ketemu tunangan kamu,"

….

"TUNANGAN!?" tanya Gray kaget "Iya! Bob sini!"

"Oh~ Gray~,"

 _Mampus gue…_

.

.

.

Natsu DragneelKECESLALU new status;

Njir, Gue kutuk lo Gajeel!

17 comment 234 Likes

LucyHeartfiliaKyutSekali new status;

Mengapa oh mengapa Levy… TAT Gua jomblo.. kenapa lo ajakin gue?

23 comment 215 likes

ErzaScarletCANTIQpakeBGT new status;

Prom Night sialan… njir…

37 comment 345 likes

GrayFulbusterQERENSeQali new status;

Telah berpulang, Gray Fullbuster pada tanggal 2338979/9999/2939

Tunangan gua gini banget sih… T_T

34 comment 236 likes

.

.

.

 _Dear Para Jomblo,_

 _Jangan berkecil hati jadi jomblo_

 _Jomblo itu FREE! (Bukan Anime)_

 _Jangan sedih, karena Tuhan sudah menyiapkan pasanganmu suatu hari nanti.._

 _Jika kau masih menjomblo hingga tua…_

 _Aku tak bisa katakana apapun selain…_

 _DERITA LOE!_

#dilemparinbatubata

.

.

.

DSC Out


End file.
